User talk:Lady Komainu
Archived Just wanted to let everyone know that I just went ahead and archived a lot of the messages from here, so I may need a reminder on what we are talking about if your post was from more than a few weeks ago haha. --Lady Komainu (talk) 03:54, November 14, 2016 (UTC) New Koma Character hey lady i just had one question, could i add 2 new characters (one is done the other is a WIP) and create a team of three? Alvedrez (talk) 02:19, November 8, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez Re: Yo. For the theme, let's just go to Thanksgiving because people seem to forget it exists lol. Maybe a hero would be appropriate, someone who's charitable. For magics, I would just say keep it to Lost Magic since it dates back to more than a hundred years and its been a long time since the Thanksgiving tradition started. Dunno, these seem to be ideas that popped into my head. If you wanna use them, all the power to you. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 18:37, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Yo. For the theme, let's just go to Thanksgiving because people seem to forget it exists lol. Maybe a hero would be appropriate, someone who's charitable. For magics, I would just say keep it to Lost Magic since it dates back to more than a hundred years and its been a long time since the Thanksgiving tradition started. Dunno, these seem to be ideas that popped into my head. If you wanna use them, all the power to you. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 18:37, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Can you edit a picture for me please? Change an eye color to light blue. Kasumi12346 (talk) 03:00, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 03:24, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Looks great. Thank you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 03:36, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Could you do the same for this as well please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 14:52, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:28, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Sure, if you need a reference point to get a good idea on how to use it, go to this page. CM6 19:35, November 18, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 I'm sorry for taking so long! I've finally posted on The Heavens Freeze as The Ice Valkyrie Arises and you can have Takeshi get disarmed now :P Per (This is my stage now!) 11:29, November 19, 2016 (UTC) I HAVE POSTED! CHECK THE COMMENTS SECTIONS Per (This is my stage now!) 23:58, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Yo, is it okay for my charatcer Santino to join Kairos Flight? CM6 22:50, November 21, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Ethernano Hey Lady! (Or Koma if that's what you prefer to go by?) I read your article on Ethernano and I just wanted to say I absolutely loved it. Extraordinarily in depth and so entertaining to read. I especially loved how you applied the concept of magic to the functions of the Human Physiology, it makes sense but I don't think I've ever seen anybody actually go ahead and do it, so props to you (Y). I actually had some questions I really wanted to ask about the article and didn't want to disturb the actual comment section of the article, so is it alright if I ask you here? *About how you mentioned the Magic Origin serves as a heart to the ECS, I was wondering if there was anything that actually caused the Magic Origin to pump? Would it function in the same way as the normal heart in that electrical impulses cause it to contract or would you say there is a completely different part to it? *About the Nomenclature and Molecular Properties section, since the ether molecule (from what it sounds like) is also the form that Atmospheric Ethernano (AEN) takes, would it be more accurate to say the polar molecules have a "cohesive" structure as opposed to a liquid like form? I think cohesion might have been the term you were looking for, liquid like confused me for a bit but I guess it also somewhat makes sense. *The Ethernano cleavage...well Chemistry isn't exactly my field so I might be completely off when I ask this (if I am oh my god I'm so sorry) but you mention the Ether molecule of Nn-O-Nn is cleaved by the Et- molecule (lovely idea by the way). So the O-Nn molecules join up with other O-Nn molecules that have been similarly cleaved to form something similar to a polymer? (Am I even remotely close to being right D:) I was just curious, what happens to the Nn atom that is left out? Does that become part of the Et2 compound? *Just a minor question about the translation of X-Ethernano, you mention the way mages can learn new forms of magic and spells is through the rearrangement of RNA sequence. Since this is basically a mutation, would you say that it is more or less likely for negative or useless results to arise from these mutations? Additionally, what would you say these mutations would be, would they cause a cancer like symptom in the mage or would it just produce a useless blast of energy? Sorry if I kind of overloaded you with questions there, your article really was absolutely fascinating to read-I think its the first thing in months I genuinely started smiling while reading. I know at the end you say this is only your interpretation but, it actually opens up a lot of ideas and makes a lot of things...make sense? The Magic Barrier Particles could really just be a change in the structure of the Ether which would screw up the body's whole physiology, and if you think about it, Dragon Lacrima crystals mages use to learn new magic are quite literally drugs that permanently alter the mage's physiology. So overall, just wanted to say you did an amazing job with that article of yours. P.S. I think it might be a good idea to put a short, easy to understand summary at the end of your article. I literally do a Biology Degree and it took me maybe 2 reads to understand the article...I don't know if other people on this wikia who'd love to read this could do the same :( [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 00:56, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Oh well come on, just seeing the pictures was interesting enough how could I possibly resist :P * I hadn't actually considered that o.o I thought (rather blandly I must say) the ECS was a unidirectional system like the cardiovascular or to an extent the nervous system...but I quite like that, having the Origin being able to pump out magic in any direction would speed things up...oh my god. I just realized, does that mean a process like Second Origin is basically like forcing opening a second heart inside of the person? No wonder it looks so painful... * Huh, (4th point) it REALLY puts into perspective people like Makarov who know multiple branches of magic...if they were able to learn both Fire & Ice Magic that makes them appear much more talented. Actually I wanted to ask something that was slightly off topic. You mentioned graduating college and I'm going to assume, since it sounds like you definitely know your science stuff, you did something along the lines of a Science Degree. Could I just ask, what do you do know? I've just finished my first year and I have no clue where I'm headed afterwards :( Oh but definitely keep up the fantastic work! And who's to say you can't throw out the occasional scientific paper when you're bored xD [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 08:20, December 7, 2016 (UTC) My charatcer isn't well suited for long range, but he's pretty much a powerhouse when it comes to close-quarter combat. I can swing strongly with the 2nd and 4th challenges. CM6 20:35, December 7, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Hey Lady i was wondering if i could use your Beast Summoning Magic for this character here , he would have the ability to summon dogs. Sure, I don't have a problem with that. Per (This is my stage now!) 00:15, December 11, 2016 (UTC) I should really make it a habit of checking the wikia more often...whoops sorry. I'm going to be honest, hearing your response really made me feel...more at ease I guess? Just a lot calmer in general. That actually sounds like such an amazing job to be honest o.o Is it like checking people are taking care of the animals properly to get the best results or am I way off (LOL). But wow...I never really thought about how wide Biology is. I'm currently doing a Forensic Biology degree because that was the only course that was within my options that I found really interesting...well either that or business but I'm not really a business guy. It is a tad bit awkward since Australia doesn't have that many homicides and compared to other countries they don't have THAT much reported crime...is it weird I want the crime rate to go up so I have a better chance at getting a job T.T. But like you suggested, I could always just head into research if I'm smart enough xD. Ah but really, thank you so much Lady! [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 01:50, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Lady, sorry to bother you, but could you photoshop the background out of the photo when you got some spare time. CaliLife (talk) 03:11, December 11, 2016 (UTC)CaliLife Sure CaliLife (talk) 00:34, December 12, 2016 (UTC)CaliLife